1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearable sporting devices, and, more particularly, to wings or sails especially adapted for being worn by a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wings or sails especially adapted for being worn by a person are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to wings or sails especially adapted for being worn by a person, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 2,018,062, 5,713,603, 6,234,530, and 7,097,134. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,062, 5,713,603, 6,234,530, and 7,097,134 discloses a wing or sail device that is operated by a user's hands. As a result, when a user controls the respective device, both the user's hands are not free for carrying objects or extremely critical control activities, such as holding the handlebars of a scooter. To overcome this unfortunate lack of hands-free operation, it would be desirable if a wearable wing or sail device were constructed to provide hands-free operation.